1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for directing to the carburetor of a snow thrower engine air which is warmed by the engine""s exhaust.
2. Prior Art
Conventional snow thrower engines are provided with carburetors which are supplied with ambient air. In addition to the air typically being at low temperature, moisture often is included in the air supply, usually in the form of snow. The result is that it is difficult to operate the snow thrower""s engine in such conditions.
The present invention provides an arrangement whereby air supplied to a snow thrower""s engine is directed past the engine""s muffler which causes the air to be heated. Additionally, the air is passed through a plenum to cause the air flow to change direction whereby moisture carried by the airstream is separated therefrom before the air reaches the engine""s carburetor.